


Choice

by Vermin_Disciple



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Interracial Relationship, POV Minor Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Deepak is dead and she is pregnant, and what option does she have, really?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original extended version of one of the drabbles in [Strangers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77195), which consists of 11 views of Sam from the POV of 11 minor characters. It works as a standalone too, so it's not necessary to read _Strangers_ to understand this.

They share a common experience. A dirty little secret. Except that he doesn't treat it as dirty; he speaks of his past love affair wistfully, lovingly, loftily and longingly. His words betray no shame, no embarrassment. His only regrets are about its ending. Leslie likes him, likes having someone she can speak to honestly about Deepak, someone who regards Deepak as a person deserving of her love. 

Then Deepak is dead and she is pregnant, and what option does she have, really? Sam's concern startles her, and his arrogance chills her. What is he searching for in her? It infuriates her and also makes her wonder if perhaps there's more to that common experience than she'd thought. Something lost. Something missing. 

Or perhaps he just sees something he never had at all. 

It's desperate and it's creepy, and it scares her and makes her pity him. That makes her angry, that she pities him when he's trying to make this more difficult for her; it's not as if this is an easy choice to make. But it's _her_ choice, damn it, not his. 

When she does decide to keep it, she convinces herself that it's nothing to do with him.


End file.
